Foward: Superman
by Elan
Summary: June 13 Ch. 4 Update...beginning of a series. Meeting of Superman, and the start of a all new relationship for Lois, Clark and Lex in Metropolis. All major characters from Smallville and Superman series mentioned.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I've taken a lot of this from a combination of Smallville (character wise), Lois and Clark (TV), and Superman comics and maybe from the movies. Please Read and Review. Suggestions always appreciative!

**Prologue**

Dropping down through the window from almost 8 feet above the ground hurt and it hurt bad, especially when your hips was the place where you landed on. Lois Lane stood up and dusted her blue thread jacket.

"This is the last time I crawl through a window," she said out loud but quickly smiled to herself as she knew that would never really happen. That is if it helps her get the story. "Okay, now back to work."

Lois started to look around the former Luthorcorp lab and started to look for some clues, any clue as to what actually happened when the place suddenly exploded two weeks prior. But that wasn't where the story ended. The biggest news was Lionel Luthor, the successful businessman and residential evil genius, had apparently been there at that precise moment it blew up. It had been ruled as an accidental death but Lois knew otherwise. She knew of Lionel's "after work activities" and they did not include donating money to the Metropolis orphanage. And so that's why she was there: to find out who did this. _But who?_ Lois asked herself. _Lionel Luthor had countless enemies… it could have been anyone!_

Meanwhile in the presidential office nearly 34 stories up, Lex Luthor was keeping his eyes on the familiar figure that was on the screen before him.

"Miss Lane," he said as a mysterious smile formed upon his lips. "I was wondering when you'd be making a visit." He sat back in his leather chair and hit red button beneath his desk on which the security screens were on. "And since you've managed to break in undetected, I guess now I should see how you manage my security." Lex hit the button on the side of his chair's arm rest and patiently waited to see how she'd do at his test.

_If I was a clue…where would I be? _Lois asked herself as she made her way to through the destroyed laboratory for the umpteenth time. She let out a sigh and placed her hands upon her hips as she looked around the room. No such luck. _Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This is ridiculous! _She threw her hands up in the air. Patience…thy name is not Lois. _There's GOT to be something…anything…_

"Stay where you are!" She heard a deep voice yell behind her, making Lois' eyes roll. She did as she was told and turned to face the guard….and his friends, his big, giant, muscular friends.

"It's not what you think," Lois immediately defended as she moved slowly towards the security guard with her hands in front of her chest.

"I said freeze!" The man yelled.

"Umm actually that's a no," Lois replied. "You said stay and you see I'm not particularly fond of people telling me what to do…." Lois stood directly in front of him and smiled brightly, exuding the least amount of intimidation with these men almost twice her size. "So if you don't mind, I'd like you to call off your buddies here or else you'll regret it."

The man looked down at her and quickly smirked. "Oh, is that so?" He started to laugh followed by the others and Lois just folded her arms in front of her chest, letting them continue. "Now if you don't mind, we'd like to take you in so we get back to handling the bigger, badder robbers." He and the others laughed as they crowded around Lois who just smirked and started her getaway plan by punching the freeze guy in the face and kicking another security guard in the chest.

"Well, I'm one of those bigger, badder robbers I guess," Lois remarked as those two fell to the ground and the two others started to come towards her. "Oh you guys want to tango too? Bring it on."

Lois ducked as the bigger one attempted to hit her in the face and hit him behind the knees, forcing him to the ground and quickly kicked the other in the face. She then stood up straight and surveyed the damage before she left. "Good night ladies. Pleasant dreams." And with that Lois showed herself out of the building.

Lex monitored the screen of Lois making her exit as he made a telephone call to his personal assistant. "Maria, send some flowers to the Daily Planet. Address them to a Miss Lois Lane…."

Two days later, Lois was still thinking about the incident over at the laboratory as she boarded the airplane. But she was going to have to put that on a hold for the time being since she was boarding the LuthorCorp's first official commercial private airplane. However, this plane was making history and she was the only reporter invited to get an exclusive invitation to board it during its first flight.

"Ah Miss Lane," a charming Lex replied as he saw Lois enter. "I'm so glad to see you decided to come take me up on my offer."

"Just to see the plane, Luthor, nothing more," Lois reminded him as she looked around the inside of the airplane.

"Okay Lois I'm going to start taking some pictures," a male voice replied as he moved past her and Lex.

Lex looked at a smiling Lois after noticing the man taking the pictures. "I hope you don't mind that I invited the Daily Planet's top photographer Jimmy Olsen."

"Hey," Jimmy responded with a nod and a grin to Lex as he continued taking pictures.

"Of course not. Take as many pictures as you like," Lex replied. "Well, let us take a bit of a test drive shall we?"

"Yeah, sure," Lois replied as she got out her tape recorder as Lex looked on. "My laptop broke early this morning…"

"Yeah," Jimmy chimed in, turning towards the two. "She threw it down in frustration because it kept popping up an error sign."

Lois grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say Olsen? I'm not the most patient person in the world."

Lex looked at Lois. "If there is anything I can do Miss Lane about getting you a new computer, please let me know."

"Thank you but I think I can handle a tape recorder for now," Lois replied and then went over to sit down in one of the nice leather chairs. "Well let's start this baby up and go for a test drive."

Lex smiled and nodded at Lois. "I'll tell the pilot that we're ready." And with that he went to the cockpit.

"I don't know about you, Lois," Jimmy started as he kneeled down to Lois' level. "But Lex Luthor appears to be a nice guy, nothing like the jerk you made him appear to be."

Lois didn't look at Jimmy as she fidgeted with the recorder. "That's why he's one of the Forbes most top businessmen, Jimmy." She turned her head to look at him. "He's isn't what he appears to be."

Jimmy looked at her and shook his head. Lois Lane was one of the few people he knew who had a shield against bullshit. And that's what made her one of his favorite workers at the Daily Planet and one of his friends.

"Put on your seatbelts," Lex instructed as he entered back into the area and sat beside Lois. "We're taking off."

Jimmy quickly stood up and stepped behind Lex and Lois to buckle himself up as the plane made it's way off the ground.

"Luthor," Lois started as she talked into the recorder. "Please tell me about this plane."

Lex smiled as he looked at Lois. "Of course. Why it's one of the finest private planes on the market. It burns far less gas than the average ones and is extremely quiet…as you have noticed."

Lois nodded in agreement. "Yes but why go into the private plane business Luthor?"

"Business, Miss Lane, business. As my father taught me, God rest his soul, 'Son in business you must spread your capabilities."

"And about your father…" Lois started as she was glad Lex brought up Lionel. "People seem to think his death was an accident…"

"That's what the police have reported yes," Lex replied coolly as he kept his eyes firmly fixated on Lois.

"Yes they have but I believe it wasn't."

"Oh?" Lex asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, Lionel Luthor wasn't known much for his sainthood now was he?" Lois asked.

Lex chuckled. "No, my father wasn't what you'd call a saint."

"So why would he simply be at Luthorcorp laboratory in the middle of the night?"

"My father was an eccentric businessman," Lex explained to Lois. "I can't explain everything about him, much like you can't about yours."

Lois hit the stop button on the recorder. "I thought this was about you, Lex."

"I thought it was about the plane," Lex retorted. "Now, would yo-" but Lex was cut short by the downward motion of the plane.

Lois looked at him. "What the hell is going on?"

Lex unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way towards the cockpit as the plane rapidly fell down but was stopped short in the middle of the aisle as the plane appeared to have stopped its falling.

Lois uncovered her eyes. "Jimmy?"

"Yes?" Lois heard Jimmy weakly answer.

"Are you okay?"

"Are we dead?"

"I don't think so…."

"Then I'm okay."

Lois smirked as she saw Lex standing in the middle of the cockpit and her, looking outside one of the small windows with his face in bewildered. "Something wrong Luthor? See an angel?"

"Uh….Lois?" she heard Jimmy say.

"Yeah Jimmy?" She asked, spinning herself to his direction and saw him with the same expression as Lex as he pointed out the window. "You better look out the window."

Lois sighed impatiently as she made her way toward the window. "What is it? Is it a bird? No…let me guess…it's a….plane!"

"You're totally off," Jimmy replied as Lois' eyes widen. There clearly holding the plane, was a man.

"Is he for real?" Lois asked, her eyes not blinking. "He's holding this plane!"

"Lois, he's flying AS he's holding the plane!" Jimmy exclaimed in pure enjoyment.

"I think he's taking us back to the airport," Lois noticed as the airport appeared in the window's view and the man was quickly placing the airplane back on the ground. She then ran out of her chair and towards the door. "Open this thing up! OPEN IT NOW!" as if on command, it opened and Lois ran off the plane to search for the mysterious man who was still putting it down.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUSTER!" She yelled as she looked at the back of the hero who looked to be like any other man on the streets with his blue jacket and jeans. "Who are you some kind of…super…man?"

Panicked about being seen, the hero quickly flew off.

"LOIS!" She heard being yelled at her.

"JIMMY!" She ran towards him. "Give me your cell." He looked at her as he dug into his pocket and handed her his flip phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she dialed a number.

"What do you think?" She said sarcastically as she held the phone up to her ear. "Calling the Chief that's what."

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Jimmy asked as he looked up at the sky as if to see the hero reappear.

"No I didn't " Lois answered agitated. "Chief! I've got the story of the century and you're not going to believe it when I tell you…"


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue! I really appreciate it. And thanks to Laurena my beta (editor) for her help!

**Chapter One**

Clark Kent was reluctant to wear such a costume, tights _and_ a red cape? But then who was he to say no to his mother? She would be so proud of him once he wears the costume she had made him.

"No woman's going to be staring at your face," Martha Kent informed him as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"MOM!" Clark exclaimed in embarrassment. As though he was still that awkward

Smallville teenager rather than the newly employed reporter of the Daily Planet, Martha mused. She shook her head as she walked up to her son and put her hand on his shoulder, to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Clark, I'm very proud of the man you've become, moving to Metropolis and starting

your career..." Clark grinned.

"Thanks, Mom." She nodded as she went over to sit down on the couch.

"Now you make sure to bring that costume back to me if you get snags in it…."

Clark nodded, "will do."

Martha surveyed her son in his costume one last time. "You are doing this because you don't want people to know that it's Clark Kent saving lives, correct?"

Clark nodded his head again. "I was planning on just doing it like I did when I still lived in Smallville," he replied. "But after today, after seeing Lex, Lois and people on the ground in broad day light, I figured I needed something to let me just be Clark Kent, mild-mannered citizen." Martha smiled as she looked at her grown son with teary eyes. _Jonathan, if only you could see the man your son turned out to be…_

The next day Clark started his first official day as the next great reporter at the Daily Planet. Or at least that's what he hoped would happen. Standing in the elevator, he pushed his GQ style glasses up his nose as he waited to hit the main floor of the Daily Planet. He still couldn't believe his luck that two days earlier he met with Perry White, the man who almost discovered his secret nearly nine years ago but eventually promised him a job if he ever needed one. And to his great surprise and gratitude, White kept it.

As the elevator arrived on his floor, the doors opened to the hectic life of a newspaper. Clark let out a deep sigh as he stepped off and went straight to Perry's office. Or at least that is what he had intended.

"Man killed by prostitute wife! Page A7!" he heard someone yell as they ran in front of Clark.

"Does anyone have a picture of that Kansas senator!" another yelled as they ran behind him.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked Clark who turns to look and sees a young man with relaxed curly brown hair grinning at him.

"Oh, no not really," Clark answered with a bit of embarrassment. "Just overwhelmed I guess."

"Don't worry about that," the man answered casually. "You kind of get used to it. When I first interned here in high school, I almost ran back to the elevator."

Clark smiled at the guy. "I'm Clark Kent by the way," he stuck out his hand.

"Jimmy Olsen," the other smiled as he took Clark's hand and shook it. "I'm the top photographer around here." He held up his professional camera that he was holding in his hands. "Are you a new reporter?"

"Yeah," Clark answered. "Is Perry in his office yet?"

Jimmy nodded as he moved out of Clark's way. "Yeah, he sure is. But you better watch out, he's in one of his moods."

"Thanks for the warning," Clark replied. "Nice meeting you, Jimmy."

"You too, Clark!" Jimmy yelled as Clark finally entered Perry's office.

"OLSEN! DID YOU GET A…" Perry yelled before he finally looked up from his computer screen and saw Clark. "You're not Olsen."

"Nope," Clark replied with a bit of a grin on his face. Perry shook his head as he stood up and walked towards Clark.

"Good to have you with us at the Daily Planet, Clark." He shook Clark's hand and smiled. "Even though it's your first day I want you to jump right in and get your feet wet. Get a feel for what I, as the editor-in-chief, am looking for in my reporters. And that's why I'm going to pair you off with my best damned reporter…" But he was interrupted when his office door flew open and in comes Lois Lane looking down at a piece of paper in her hands.

"Here it is Chief," she informs him as she taps the paper, "my ticket to a Pulitzer!"

"Clark, meet Lois Lane," Perry replied as he walked back to his desk.

"Oh, I alrea-" Clark started to say as he looks over at Lois who appeared to have not noticed his existence.

"Chief, this is front page news. A man saved me, Lex Luthor and Jimmy from nearly getting killed in a plane crash!" She exclaimed.

"Now did Jimmy happen to get a picture of this..." he skimmed through the piece of paper Lois handed him. "Superman?"

"No but countless eye witnesses saw him saving the plane!" ignoring his outburst. Perry looked at her. "Okay we'll run it. Lucky for you it's been a slow news day."

Lois sat up straight with pure amusement at what Perry said. "Now, Lois…I want you to show our newest reporter Clark Kent how Planet reporters do things around here…."

"And my desk," Clark added as Lois finally turns around to actually acknowledge that there was someone else in the office.

"And his desk," Perry repeated. "Now go!"

"Are you sure that's Clark Kent?" Lois asked Perry as she pointed to Clark.

"Yes, now go!" Perry exclaimed, motioning them to exit.

"Well, nice glasses Smallville," Lois smirked as she opens the door while Clark follows behind.

"Nice to see you too Lois," Clark retorted as they walk back into the newsroom.

"Okay. Well let me try to get you situated as fast as I can," Lois replied as she headed towards what obviously appeared to be her desk since it was full of papers splattered everywhere near her desktop computer and had a name plate with her name on it. "Your desk is right there." She pointed to the empty desk next to her. "You can do whatever you want to it, I don't care, just don't bother touching my stuff. Everything is where it needs to be."

Clark smirked as he surveyed her tornado of stuff. "I'm surprised you could find anything in there."

Lois looked up at him. "If I can find the Cape Crusader himself, surely I can find a petty piece of paper in this." She then went back to grab some papers from her desk and puts them in her bag.

_She got you there buddy, _Clark thought to himself. "So when are we going to go do some work?" Lois looked back at him and slightly let out a laugh.

"We?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah _we_…"

"Listen Clark," Lois stood up straight and put her hand on her hip. "There's you and there's me but there is no we." Clark stared at her. "You're a big boy now and from what I remember Chloe telling me, you are perfectly capable of getting your own story." She grabbed her bag and headed off. "JIMMY! JIMMY!" Jimmy Olsen soon ran up to Lois, carrying his camera in his hand.

"Ready Lois!"

"Great!" Lois quipped as she turned him around to the elevator.

"Lois!" Clark finally yells, running up to them just as she hit the elevator down button. "Just let me go with you."

Lois let out a sigh. "Clark, as the general used to tell me, if you want to do something for yourself then you need to do it yourself." She turns around to face Clark. "The only way you'd learn what Perry White wants in his reporters, Smallville, is to do what I did: figure it out on your own." The elevator finally arrived and the doors opened to let Lois and Jimmy in. "Bye Clark."

Clark let out a sigh as the elevator doors closed. He stood there for a moment, analyzing Lois' words before he suddenly decides to take her advice and take his chances. He casually stood close to the elevator doors as he let his ears pick up what Lois and Jimmy were up to. If he picked up on what she was on her way to do maybe he could just happen to be there before she arrived.

_Are you sure you want to do this Lois? _Clark heard Jimmy ask Lois as they rode down the elevator.

_It's the only way I can get an interview with him Jimmy. But I can't do it on top of the Daily Planet, too many reporters. But if it's off the largest building in the city he's bound to show up! _Lois explained to him.

Clark quickly ran to the door leading to the stairs after he learns that Lois Lane is going to attempt to risk her life in order to get the exclusive interview with her mysterious superman.

Meanwhile…at Luthorcorp Industries…

Lex Luthor stood in his spacious office as he reviewed the events of the prior afternoon. A man had saved his life and did not even bother to show his face. Lex took his bottle of Scotch and poured himself a glass. He did not get it. How could someone just save his life and not ask for any reward? Lex took a sip of his scotch. And for that matter how could he reach the plane in midair and have the ability to land it to safety? These were the thoughts that plagued the powerful Lex Luthor. He knew that steps toward his destiny had already been carried out almost two weeks ago but maybe there was more to it than he knew. Maybe, just maybe, this powerful savior is the key to completely fulfill his destiny.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue! I really appreciate it. And thanks to Laurena my beta (editor) for her help on grammar and plot. She has helped me and given me inspiration to write (and also y'all who read and review!) If you have questions on the story just review and maybe I'll answer ;)

**Chapter Two **

Clark quickly changed into his costume, ran out of the Daily Planet and made his way towards the largest building in Metropolis: LuthorCorp. He thought how interesting it was that the one building Lois decided to jump off to meet him was the same building that his former best friend Lex Luthor owned.

Clark let out a sigh as he saw the building and shook his head as he remembered how in almost one night Lex had turned into his enemy. Clark wondered how his reaction would be towards his other identity…_what was that name Lois called me? _Clark smiled_. Oh right, Superman. I like the sound of that. _

Meanwhile, Lois looked over the edge of the very top of the LuthorCorp building and asked herself how much of a predicament she has put herself in.

"Jimmy, remind me why I'm doing this?" She asked her photographer.

Jimmy smirked as he messed with his camera…from a distance. "Pulitzer."

Lois nodded as she stared down. "Thanks Olsen."

"I do what I can, Lo."

Lois let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Okay well, Jimmy if he doesn't show up…"

"I know, I know…" Jimmy replied as he walked over towards her. "Tell Lucy and Chloe you love them and tell Perry to submit your life story to A&E only and not to other TV stations that will just broadcast made-for-TV Lifetime kind of stories."

"Exactly," Lois looked at Jimmy with a smile and gave him a little salute. "See you around, Olsen."

Jimmy saluted back with a grin as Lois jumped off. _God I hope you're right Lois, _Jimmy thought as he positioned the camera to shoot the daringly suicidal footage.

Lois had her eyes closed as she was free falling. "AHHH! HEEEEEELP! Somebody help meee!" Of course it would take the super hero longer than she expected to save and catch her in his arms, she mused. Although she never doubted that Superman would come through for her, what hero could resist saving a damsel in distress?

"Hi," he said to her with a warm smile as she opened her eyes to face him.

Lois looked at him with wide eyes. _Damn_ she thought to herself as he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. _Okay Lois, you've got him right were you want him. Get the story! Ask him who the hell he is and why he's going around saving people's lives! Remember the Pulitzer!_

"Hi," was all she replied with the same warm smile that he had given her. _Smooth Lois. Real smooth. _

"I take it you're not trying to end your life right Ms…?" he asked her as he flew away from LuthorCorp.

"Oh Lois. Lois Lane," she answered him. "I'm from the Daily Planet."

"Oh," Clark looked at her with a smile. "So you risked your life to get an exclusive on me?"

"It worked didn't it?" Lois asked with a grin as she knew she was right. He laughed.

"You're lucky I was in the neighborhood," he said as Lois finally looked around them and realized that they are not exactly in Metropolis anymore. He then landed them in the middle of a field.

"Want to get away from the city?" She asked sarcastically as he let her out of his grasp.

"I didn't know where you lived," he answered.

"Oh right," she laughed in embarrassment as she reached into her pants pocket to take out her tape recorder. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

"I will only answer the ones that won't hurt me later on," he replied as he looked at her, making Lois suddenly feel like there are butterflies stirring in her stomach. "If that's all right with you Ms. Lane."

"Lois." She quickly replied, smiling at him. "Call me Lois."

He smiled. "All right…Lois."

Not able to help herself, Lois looked her fill and forgot everything around her. As her gaze came up to his eyes, she realized that she was practically staring at him and his costume. Putting her foot in her mouth further embarrassing herself she asked, "Are you comfortable in those tights?" pointing to his outfit.

Clark laughed as he wondered when the sharp witted Lois would return. "You know, it's pretty light and comfortable. It gives me freedom to move."

Lois looked at him as he continued to smile at her; making her suddenly feel the most relaxed she had ever been in a long time. As she started to conduct her exclusive interview with Superman, she realized how easily it would be to fall head over heals for the man in red and blue.

At LuthorCorp Industries….

"So Mr. Olsen," Lex asked the young man standing before him in his office. "Where is Ms. Lois Lane?"

"I have no idea Mr. Luthor," Jimmy explained as he tried to figure out why he was exactly there in the head honcho's office. After Lois was rescued and flown to God knows where, Jimmy found himself surrounded by Lex's henchmen, or at least that's what Lois would call his body guards. They brought him down to Lex's office to talk to him about…something. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Last time I saw her," Lex replied casually "she jumped off my building and was rescued by some blue and red caped freak."

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know where he took her Mr. Luthor." _And really why is it any of your concern? _he thought

Lex smiled as he got up from his chair and made his way toward Jimmy. "Jimmy Olsen, how much is the Daily Planet paying you for your photos?"

Jimmy looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Let's say I'm just curious as to how much I have to double the price to gain a picture of this… costumed hero". At this, Jimmy raisesed an eyebrow. "Okay triple. And you can keep the originals to give to Perry White."

"I'm not sure…."

"Look, give me a copy of the picture and I promise to pay you four times the amount the Planet gives you. Now if I need any more pictures taken," he paused and put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "I'll pay you handsomely." Jimmy looked at Lex directly in the eyes. "You have nothing to lose, Olsen. Nothing at all but money to gain."

A few hours later…..

Sitting outside the balcony of her luxury condominium, Lois looked up from her laptop computer taking in the breathtaking view of the city. She finished her article an hour ago but she hasn't gotten up because her mind was busy thinking about a lot of stuff. _Okay, so what if it's mostly about Superman?_ _He was…. _Lois let out a longing sigh as she thought about him, _the most magnificent creature I have ever laid eyes on. _

"Lois, you have gone completely out of your mind" she told herself outloud as she decided to share a sneak preview of the story by e-mail to her favorite cousin in the world, Chloe Sullivan along with a message:

_You sure are missing something a lot over here in Metropolis that you definitely don't have over in Gotham, Chlo……_

That night after Clark had finished his first official day at the Daily Planet (and saving Lois's life and some other simple Superman activities), he sat outside looking out on the city. He still couldn't get out of his mind the image of Lois's face when he caught her in mid air. It wasn't the face he had expected. He didn't find any trace of fear in her eyes as she looked at him, only pure… amazement. And more importantly, she didn't call him a freak or some super hero wannabe.

Clark shook his head in an attempt to break free of the disturbing thought that he might be feeling something towards Lois. The last thing he ever expected was to fall for anyone, especially when he was just starting on his path towards his purpose. But, the VERY last thing that should be in his mind is Lois. Clark let out a sigh and then smiled. _Nope. It won't happen. Never. Never. Never. Never. Never._

Miles away in the dark city of Gotham….

Chloe Sullivan checked her e-mail after coming home from a difficult day of trying to get in contact with the black knight himself, Batman.

Chloe smiled as she saw her cousin's name pop up with an e-mail about, a super man. She grinned, knowing exactly who Lois was talking about, the one and only Clark Kent. Chloe knew her best friend from Smallville was destined for greatness and most likely Lois too. She thought it was interesting how the both of them decided to find their greatness in the same city.

She let out a sigh as she read the obvious excitement in the tone of Lois's message about Superman saving her life. Reading more, Lois described the successful plan that brought about this rescue. _How just like Lois to pull something like that_… _She sounds like a giddy schoolgirl!_ _Hmmm, very unlike Lois. I wonder… the two people most likely to kill each other back in Smallville just might ignite the sparks I once saw between them. But with Lois falling for Superman without knowing he's also Clark, hah,_ Chloe smirked as she started to type in a message back to Lois, _this I have to see!_


	4. Chapter Three

**Remember the more reviews the faster I post ;) **

**Chapter Three **

Lex Luthor had spent the entire night analyzing over the one picture he was given by Jimmy Olsen. Lex smirked. It took basically pure guts for the 25 year old to have negotiated five times the amount the Planet gave him for his entire set of photographs.

He sat there in his office chair, hitting the arrow keys to make the picture spin on the computer screen. The picture was worth its weight in gold. The one thing it lacked was a clear shot of the hero's, who is now dubbed Superman, face. But what the picture lacked, it gained with the expression that was captured on Lois Lane's face. Lex sat back in his chair and put his finger up against his lips. The look was a combination of fascination, amazement, and joy. If Lex did not know any better, it appeared as though Lois was in love.

Lex clicked on the picture to close the file and turned off his computer. He has decided he needed to plot out a plan at home. Lex figured he needed to meet the man who put that look on Lois's face. But more importantly, he needed to meet the Superman. Such awesome powers, with an ally like that…

Clark Kent put his feet up on his desk and sat comfortably in his chair as he waited for Lois Lane to arrive after her meeting with Superman. He smiled as he thought of the expression she had given him the day before. She had hoped to fish around and get any inkling as to whether there was a significant other in his life. But what he wanted to know most of all was if she would share the information with him, average guy Clark.

As he heard the elevator open and saw Lois emerge from the elevator doors, she was going to basically walk right past him and her desk directly towards Perry's office, closing the door behind her. Clark sat there for a moment with a perplexed look before finally getting up and making the move to quietly slip inside the Editor-in-Chief's office.

"Lois, I have to say you really outdid yourself this time," Perry mused as he looked at her article through the email she had sent him the night before.

Clark saw a smug look appear on Lois's face as he stuck his hands in his black dress pants' pockets.

"Naturally," she replied before turning to Clark with a smirk on her face. "Can we help you, Smallville or do you think of yourself as the Invisible Man whenever you're in a room?"

Perry gave Lois the same face Jonathan Kent had given Clark when he said something similar to Lois years ago. "Clark, sit down," Perry ordered as he motioned with his hand that he wanted Clark to sit next to Lois. "I read your piece on LuthorCorp industries and the death of Lionel Luthor…"

Lois sharply turned her head towards Clark, interrupting Perry. "You wrote about Lionel Luthor's death?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders. Of course he couldn't say that he was there at the time of the murder and saw the most talked about event to occur in Metropolis. That would look too weird. "Jealous, Lois?" Clark asked her with a 'got you' look. Lois looked as though she about to punch the hell out of him right on the spot.

Perry meanwhile watched their bantering and suddenly heard the light bulb turn on inside his brain. Reading both of their articles and seeing the great quality of the work, why not join these two forces together?

"Lois, Clark," Perry started as he got up from his chair, successfully distracting the two young reporters from the trouble brewing silently between them to having their complete attention as he paced in front of his desk. "I've got an idea…."

Two minutes later…..

Heads turned towards the office of Perry White as everyone heard Lois yelling "US? WORK TOGETHER!" and then stomping out of the office to the chair at her desk. Clark, on the other hand, thanked Perry for the opportunity and casually walked back to his desk. He thought there were two ways to look at the situation: one, be completely miserable with Lois as she drives him crazy or two, give her a taste of her own medicine and slowly but surely drive her crazy instead. Clark sat down at his desk the same way he had done earlier and smiled enthusiastically at a steaming Lois.

"What are you looking at four eyes?" Lois asked as she put her head in her hand.

"The spoils of my victory," Clark quipped.

"Why didn't Perry just kill me?" Lois asked, waving her hands in the air. "Me… stuck with a partner." She paused as she looked at Clark. "And with a hack from Nowheresville no less."

"Should I remind you that you overstayed in Nowheresville longer than you said you would?" Clark reminded Lois.

"That's because I had no choice."

"That's because you had no money to pay rent in Metropolis," Clark retorted.

"Why I oughtta…" Lois started with a fist in the air as though she was about to pop him one over the desk before being interrupted by Jimmy yelling out her name from a distance.

"My partner is right here Jimmy!" Clark answered for her as he points to her as Jimmy appeared into view, carrying a dozen roses in his hand.

"Partner?" Jimmy asked with a perplexed look glancing back and forth between an obviously ticked off Lois and an unexpectedly smug Clark.

"Perry stuck us together," Lois muttered as she then turns her attention towards Jimmy. "Who's the lucky girl Jimmy?"

"Huh?" Jimmy asked. Lois pointed to the red roses. "Oh." Jimmy placed them on her desk and handed her a card. "They're for you." She looked at him as she was opening the envelope. "I ran into the delivery guy and he was running late so I thought I'd bring them by."

Lois smirked as she read the card, making Clark very curious. "Who is it from Lois?" Jimmy asked with great enthusiasm.

"Apparently I have an admirer from a very high place," Lois replied as she looked at Clark leaning on the very backend of his chair. "They're from Lex Luthor, Jimmy." Clark fell over in his chair at the name, making people nearby stare at him with very strange looks.

As he got up from the ground, Clark saw Lois laughing her hardest after witnessing his fall and gave her an evil stare. "Why did he send you flowers?" Clarke asked as he fixed his chair and sat back down.

"Didn't you know that Lex Luthor has the hots for the Daily Planet's star reporter?" Jimmy asked with a bit of pride as he looked down at Lois who was smiling broadly at Clark.

"Lex Luthor?" Clark spat out as he looked at Lois. "Has the hots for you?"

"Men born into trust funds seem to have the hots for me, Clark," Lois informed him.

"Yeah. Bruce Wayne asked her on a date a few years ago," Jimmy added. "Did Lex Luthor finally do the same?"

Lois looked at the way Clark cringed at the very mention of Lex's name and thought this would be the perfect opportunity to tell him. "Yes Jimmy, he did."

"You're going to say no right?" Clark asked.

"Why actually I thought I'd say yes," Lois answered as she started to smell her red roses. "Jealous Clark?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Yup Hack from smallville is from LnC! If anyone has anymore questions just read and review! thanks!

**chapter 4**

Lois sat in the limousine and pretended to be interested in everything Lex Luthor had to say about the compositions of Mozart but considering it was close to midnight and she had no romantic interest in the man, she tuned out. Everything about this evening would have made any other womaen swoon with envy:. After all, here's a good looking rich man who obviously spendings plenty of dollars over the his date. Not me. But then again, obviously not every woman had been held in the arms of Superman.

Lois let out a thoughtful sigh as the driver pulled up to her apartment complex and stopped.

"I hope you had a pleasant evening Miss Lane," Lex smoothly replied with a smile.

Lois wanted to roll her eyes back into her head but smiled brightly at Lex. "It was a wonderful evening Lex. Thank you." She proceeded to get out of the car herself, only seconds before the chauffeur could reach it from the outside.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Lex stated matter of factly. Lois nodded with a plastered on smile and headed inside her apartment building.

She took off her high heels before the elevator door opened and tookto take her to her room. She thought about the evening as she got out her keys and unlocked the door. She had gotten nothing on from Lex Luthor, not even a slightesta single thing related to the death of his father anyway. And that was the whole purpose of her going on this stupid date with him. Lois smiled as she headed inside and thought that the other reason was to make Clark Kent jealous.

She shook her head as she threw the her shoes and keys on her the couch before going outside on her porch. _That farm boy sure could write_, Lois admitted to herself as she looked out into the city. _But he still has to put live his life on the line some of the time._ _He's too straitlaced. The man needed adventure or something. He needs to be more like Superman__: heroic and strong.…_

Lois let out another sigh as she thought of the hero and as if on cue, she was suddenly face to face with Superman himself.

"Hi there," he smiled. Flabbergasted, Lois somehow managed a slight hello. "Am I disturbing something?" He asked, noticing her attire. She shook her head no.

"I went out," she answered, still surprised over his appearance.

"Oh," he replied, not showing her any emotion whatsoever.

"It wasn't what you think," she informed him. "It was work."

"Is it everyday that you go out with Lex Luthor?" Superman asked.

Lois looked at him and placed her hand on her hips. "Is it everyday that Superman spies on me?"

"Ah, there's the Miss Lane I know." Superman said with a slight laugh. "I was just…"

"You were just looking out for me," Lois concluded for him. "I know. You kind of remind me of a friend of mine." Superman raised his eyebrows. "Clark Kent. Good guy who likes to look after people all the time."

"So I take it you like to do things yourself," Superman replied. Lois looked at him. "And not have other people look after you."

"I was raised to be independent and self sufficient. But," she went into a low, soft voice as she looked into his eyes. "I don't mind if you look after me."

Down at the Lex Luthor's place….

The date had gone seemingly well, as far as Lex was concerned. Of course he knew Lois was only after him for the story on his father's death. One of the few things his father did right was not raising a fool. But, tThere was something about this woman that attracted him.; Sure she's beautiful but somehow it's more than that. mMaybe it wa's her candor, her strength, her spunk , her beauty or something intangible. just pure guts that made him sometimes drop his guard. Whatever it wasis, it's something that makes him want to drop his guard sometimesLex told himself.. He just hoped it wouldn't ruin him or his plans, Lex told himself.

The next day….

Clark woke up in his bed to the sound of his phone ringing hystericallyinsistently, making him wish for that one momentthat he never bought the damn thing. But, thinking it was his mom, he answered the phone, only to be pleasantly surprised.

"Hey good buddy," he heard the familiar male voice say.

"Pete…"

"Come on get over to my bachelor pad and we'll get some breakfast."

"Why?"

"Does your best friend need to have an explanation?"

Clark shook his head but smiled as he told Pete he'd be over there soon and hung up on him. It was nice to have Pete back in Kansas now and especially in Metropolis with him. It made the Saturdays and Sundays far less boring and dull.

When Clark reached Pete's apartment, he saw Pete smiling from ear to ear with his Metroerpolis Bulldogs hat on and ushering Clark to come in.

"You dragged me over here to watch a football game?" Clark asked with a laugh.

Pete looked at him. "Hey, doesn't Superman ever need to have at least one football day?"

"Funny."

Pete smiled. "Actually what's even funnier is…"

"My mom made the suit," Clark interrupted as Pete roared in laughter.

"I'm just sayin!" Clark rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the suit!"

"Well how about the…."

"NO! Not even the glasses!" Clark exclaimed as he then walked over to the couch and sat down. "What, did you just want to make fun of me?"

Pete smirked as he sat down in his recliner. "No. I want to ask you about her," he held up the morning's issue of the Daily Planet with the photo of Lois Lane next to her article.

"Since when does she have a her picture of her in the paper?" Clark asked, grabbing the newspaper from Pete's hand.

"Since she was rescued by you and you let her write about it," Pete answered. "Is she dating anybody?"

Clark gave him an evil stare.

"Okaaay, I take it that I should stay off ofaway from the Lady Lois."

"It's not like that Pete," Clark started as he let out a sigh.

"Okay sSo it wasn't you that was over at her apartment last night after her date with Lex?"

Clark's mouth nearly dropped.

"Chloe…"

Pete smirked as he took back the newspaper and looked at the picture of Lois. "She's got the hots for you."

"No, she's got the hots for **Superman**," Clark reminded his friend.

"Either way, why were you over at her place last night?" Pete inquired.

"I…I just wanted to see if she got home all right," Clark spat out.

Pete raised an eyebrow. "You could have done that over the phone."

Clark looked at his friend for a moment. "You think I like her don't you?"

"Well it seems the signs are pointingI can argue that all the evidence point that way."

"Don't bring your lawyer side into this, Pete," Clark replied.

"But am I right?" Pete asked.

"Me? Like Lois?" Clark laughed. "She's bossy, she's rude, she's opinionated, she's a snob, uncompromising, complicated…"

"And you've fallen head over in heels with for her," Pete finished with a knowing look on his face.

Clark put his head in his hands. "I'm so screwed."


End file.
